


I Thought I Knew Everything About You.

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer lets slip a profanity, he finds out the Derek has a kink he never knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Knew Everything About You.

It happened by accident, the profanity left his lips as Derek pounded his prostate head on, while his lubricated thumb slid over the slit of his angry red cock. 

“Oh Fuck, FUCK!!!” he bellowed in pleasure.

Derek paused for a moment earning a frustrated groan and look from his lover. “What?” 

“You swore.”

“And?”

“You never swear.”

“Derek, you have no idea what you do to me, how good it felt, which reminds me.” Spencer contracted his muscles to remind Derek of their previous activities.

“It’s just not something I expected from innocent little Pretty Boy.” 

“Well I will be swearing in a different way if you don’t start fucking me again.” Spencer felt Derek twitch within him and saw him worrying his bottom lip. “Fuck me Derek.” He felt another twitch. 

“Fuck my tight ass.” Derek grabbed Spencer’s waist tightly in both his hands and the lithe man yelped as he went from straddling his lover to being on his back, with Derek re-entering him once again and beginning to pistoning into him.

“You like it don’t you? You like me talking dirty to you.” Derek said nothing but moaned deeply. Spencer could see his pupils were blown so wide he could not see the rich chocolate brown irises of the older man’s eyes. “Yeah, you like having your huge cock in me don’t you Derek? You love making me scream. Making me cry out your name. No one has ever made me feel like you do. Made me so desperate for their cock.”

“AAAHHH” He could feel his lover starting to unravel, his heavy balls tightening so they barely slapped against him they were so tight. 

“That’s it, show me why you’re the only one I will ever want. Fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Derek’s breathing became shallow and raspy. “Make it so everyone knows what we’re doing, that you are as much of a stud as they thought. Make them jealous of me, knowing that I am the one getting your big hard ahhhh” Derek had grabbed his hips to fuck him harder, the change in angle meant that Derek was now pounding his prostate head on with every single thrust. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Derek. Fuck me, yes. Yes. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST DEREK!!!!!!!” All cognitive thought left Spencer’s mind as Derek took him over the edge without even touching his swollen length.

The tightening of Spencer’s muscles and the litany of profanities meant that Derek followed immediately, screaming Spencer’s name as he released into the younger man. It took them several minutes before either man could catch their breath. Derek collapsed so that he was leaning on his elbows, nestling his head on Spencer’s shoulder. 

“After ten years of knowing each other, I thought I knew everything about you, I’m glad to see there are still things left for me to discover.”

“My dirty, kinky Spencer.” Derek smiled sated, kissing the man he loved so dearly.


End file.
